Scream, Banshee Scream
by WilliamBandet
Summary: Hunamaru has started the 2nd exam, but the thunder nins heard about the plan he made with shikamaru. Now what'll happen? raded M for cusing and bloody action. Parring OCXIno. Note: Hunamaru is oc,don't sue. Frist fic. maybe a lemon later. chapter 5 is up!
1. Scream Banshee Scream

_**Scream Banshee, Scream!!!**_

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I just had an idea and ran with it.

Note- Hunamaru is my occ. He's alittle different then my other occs so don't get mad about his persona. Plus this is my first fan fiction so please send comments. Hopin to make shikamaru and the others as his friends later on.

-Before the third exam-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

I could see it all. He stood there with my grandfather in his hands. Grandpa had knives and needles all over him, He struggling to breath. When the man turned he through my grandpa through a wall into a poll. He gave me a creepy smile that sent gooseboops up and down my back.

"Hunamaru….. Didn't expect to see you here so early in the morning," He said his glasses had a shine thanks to the morning sun.

"Ka…bu….to-" was all I could say after seeing what he did to my grandfather. Fear hit me like a train. I started to back up slowly out of the room.

"Don't worry," He disappeared and reappeared be hide me "Orochimaru has great plans for you." My eyes got wide, "don't forget your promise to the sound village, Hunamaru. You MOST help with the attack on Kanoha."

Without me knowing he lifted a kunai in the air. My ears caught the air break by movement of the kunai. In that very instant I grabbed his hand and though him across the room. He landed on the ground surprised.

Then I ran for it! Jumping form roof to roof trying to hope he didn't get to Sina. "Please don't die Sina, Please!!" Then I did the hand signs for the jutsu _**Bat Seeker No Justus**_. It sent small shockwaves of sound out to find moving people or a person, then sends them back to me to verify.

When the sound waves got back to me I verified that some sound ninja were chasing me. About four to be correct. They were hiding in the trees following my every move.

"Damn, I just can't get a break today, can I?" Then I saw a flat roof building to my right in a clearing of taller buildings. "_Perfect"_ I thought. Then I jumped over there. As expected they followed.

"That's as far as you go Hunamaru" One said be hide me. Then the rest of his team appeared. "You ARE coming with us. So STOP running!"

"Sorry I can't do that. I got plans to……" I started saying.

"I don't care, your still coming with us to see Orochimaru," I think he's the leader. He stood in the middle of there 'little' group.

They were once my friends. I trained with them, had missions with them. We had the honor of being the front line in the kohona village attack. (I declined)

"Stop retesting Hunamaru. You just need to trust him." The one to his left said.

"Trust…….HIM," I paused to review my options "I don't think so!!!!!" Then I made my hand signs for Beast Roar 1_**: LION'S SHOCKWAVE NO JUSTSU.**_ I focused my chakra to my throat, breathed in, then let out a large yell. The yell was increased by the chakra to make a shockwave that blow away those ninja like they were dust in the wind. They tried to brace themselves, but only the middle guy was there after I was still standing.

"Nice Trick," I couldn't see be hide that mask, but I knew he knew my Justus's weakness and he was smiling.

"You…..like that….. I got more," I could feel the effects starting. Blood came from my mouth, I wiped it away.

He jumped thronging kunai at me. I side slide to the left. He then landed in my old position and then disappeared.

"What the…" I was looking for were he would strike from. Then he reappeared and kicked me in the ribs. It was a good kick too, it hurt like hell.

"You talk big, but you're such a little brat. I'll make you pay for your insolence." Then through more kunai and some poison needles. I jumped out of the way and pulled my head band over my eyes. "You idiot! Now you can't see." Then he ran at me with kunai in both hands.

I stood in my _**Blind Serpent Style**_ taijustsu; my arms were in a small angle up with my hands pointed down in an angle as well. With my chakra focusing to my ears I could hear him coming at me so I don't have to see him. He swain a kunai at my face, I docked and span my hand into his chest. He flipped, landed, and did a spin kick. I grabbed his foot and started spinning in a circle holding his foot with both hands.

"_**Windmill Serpent**_," I yelled, my spin getting faster with each second.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!" he yelled.

"As you wish," then I let go chousing him to fly into a wall of a building. The wall made a circle were his body was at, the windows breaking on contact. Then I made the hand sings for my second Beast Roar justsu. AS before my lungs filled with air, chakra went to my throat, and I let out a giant yell. But this one was different. I added three extra hand signs so I could concentrate the yell as a blast not a shockwave. _**BEAST ROAR CANNON NO JUSTSU!!!!!!! **_

He could see the air spilt were my blast was firing. When it hit the blast hit him in the stomach. He yelled in pain. Blood was flowing from his mouth in his mask. I could tell that I cricked his ribs. In pain he said "You think you can…. (Cough)… get to your sister before Kabuto, your wrong." Then fell out of the hole to the street under him. People started to panic when he landed.

I fell to my knees, because of my Justu and his response. I couldn't understand. What do they want with my sister!?!?!

The effects started to kick in. My throat started to hurt and I couldn't breath. I couldn't stop myself from coughing up blood. It droped out of my mouth and landed in front of me. "get up Hunamaru, NOW!!!" I told myself over and over. Then the pain went away and the blood stoped. "Now go look for Sina and get to the leaf to warn them about the attack!!!!" Then I leped from building to building to my sister's school. "Sina... please be ok"

"Big brother, I'm fine" I heared Sina. Shocked by the sound I sliped and fell into a bark hole. The drakness closing around me. "NOOOO,... stay away, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sina screamed in pain.

"SIIIIINNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_RING,RING,RING.._I grabed the phone. "This is the front desk, This is your wake up call as you reqused..." I didn't want to hear the rest. I put the phone back on the desk that was next to the bed.

"Man, that bad dream again. GOD my head hurts!"I said warbing my head. I looked out the window and saw people walking around outside. "Better get going if I want to get to the Leaf Village."Then I got out of bed, put my couths on, grabed my grandpa's sword and walked out the door to the prouth and looked at my sis's neckless in my hand. I put it on after a few good moments of staring at it. Then I jumped from building to building, I was heading south. Now that I know the truth I don't need to stay in this small town any more...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Hi readers!!! William Bandet here and glad that you read my opening page. My first time doing this kind of thing and I believe that I did great. If you liked it please leave a comment, I'd really like that.

Next chapter will be up in about a month or so. So you my have to wait for the next one. It will be in the middle of time skip.

The next chapter Hunamaru makes it to the leaf village and ends up being captured and questioned. Don't worry………. I think he'll be ok. (Dramic music)

"Ha, now that's Drama! Take that Law and Order!!!"


	2. Massage

_**Chapter 2**_

As the rain poured down, turning the dirt roads all muddy, I continued to walk. The rain felt good on my skin. It felt as if it could wash away my troubles….. If my troubles could be washed away. I balm myself for what happened. I never made it in time, never the less help them. I can fell the wind pick up and drop down. It made my sun hat fly away in the direction I was walking and it landed in the mud next to a cliff.

I walk over to the cliff look over to see that I stood on Hokage Mountain. "I made it!" I said to no one. The rain started to let up. The wind made my jacket wave across my body. I looked up at the sky to see the sun pouring though the clouds. Then I gave a relieved sigh. '_So, What to do now,' _I thought. Then my stomach growled. _GREAT!!!! _I thought angrily.

--Somewhere in the Village--

The man ran from room to room looking for someone. He ran past others choosing papers to fly every where. "Where's lady Hokage!" He yelled

"In her office," a girl said waking up from a nap. Then he ran in the office to find the Hokage sleeping.

"Lady Hokage!" He yelled

"Yeah" She said lifting her head up, knocking off a few hundred papers on her desk.

"I just got word that a sound ninja has made it into the village!" then he bowed in respect.

"Has the sound ninja done any thing to threaten us?" she asked

"Ahhhhh……., no. He's just walking around looking for cheap food."

"Interesting" she thought for a moment "Send someone to go get him"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" he bowed and left.

She was about to pick up the papers when something caught her eye. She looked at an unopened letter to see that it was addressed to her personally. _TO Tsunade_ was all it said. It was checked, so there where no traps on it or in it. And because of this the letter has been barred in paper work. She opened it. It read-

_Dear Miss Hokage,_

_My name is Hunamaru. I'm hoping to visit the woman that knew my grandfather from when he was a child. I've been sourcing for a long time and to find that you have become Hokage is breath taking. I have a massage that I'm to give you in person. I also have a special request that I want to ask of you as well._

_But to the event wrest, you may not know but my grandfather is died. I regret to inform that the 'massage' from him to you has also disappeared. The house fire got to it before me._

_Sincerely,_

_Karamu Hunamaru_

"Karamu Hunamaru" She read the letter again "So this is your grandson Raygon. So it seems that I won't get your gift after all. Aye, old friend."

-Somewhere in the village-

I walked to a nearby store and saw a beautiful arrangement of flowers. Roses, Daises, Tulips and many others filled the store. Then I saw someone in the back, so I went in.

"Hello, any here?" I asked walking to the desk.

"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute" Answered a sweet sounding voice. Then I saw an even more beautiful girl come out to the desk. I couldn't stop staring; she looked a lot like my sister Sina. "Got a staring problem?" She said with an angry voice.

I shook off the shock "N-no! I just have to say that you look a lot like my sister.'

"Thanks…. I think" she lend over the counter. "I've never seen you before"

"I just got in town" I leaned on the counter my hand under my chin. "I was looking for a place to eat, but I saw this flower shop and thought I should at least take a look." I saw a Flower next to her.

"……….Ok……." We stood there for a few moments in silence "what's she like?"

"Who?" I brook my focus from the nearby flower.

"You're Sister"

"Let me think……., She was a flower lover, purple lover, Loved having long hair, and, I can't believe I'm saying this but, she did have a body just like yours!" She looked at her self then looked at me and gave a big smile. "Thanks" I gave her a smile of my on. Then saw that she was a ninja. I could tell she was a ninja by her headband. It seemed that I may have stumbled into the wrong place.

"Well……… Got to go!" Then I turned to leave

"Hey!"

'_SHIT! That's it, I'm caught!' _"Yes" Stopping and not turning around

"What's your name, I'm Yamanaka Ino"

I made a sigh of relief "Hunamaru, Karamu Hunamaru" Then turned to see she was right beside me. Then took me arm. "Huaaa"

"How I treat you since you're new and all" Then trough off her apron, left a note on the desk and drug me out the door.

"Are all girls have this much Hospitality?!?" I asked trying to keep up.

-At the Nara household-

A knock was at the door. "Shikamaru go see who it is!" His mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes mom" _Troublesome. _He answered the door. A courier-nin was at the door. "What is it now?" Shika asked

"You have a new mission" Then handed him a scroll and jumped away. Shikamaru opened it, read the info, then grabbed his vest and tools, then yelled "Mom I got to go. New Mission, very urgent!" then he walked out the door. She ran out to yell at for leaving before lunch, but he was gone. She went back into house mad.

Shikamaru was review the scroll he got. It said there was a sound ninja hind in the village. He was to be capered, but not harmed. Then Shika knew why he was picked for this mission. Then thought to himself _'well at les_t _I get to stay in the village this time, and I don't have too worry about my friends in danger. But there's the possibility that he may reset and hurt some villagers. I'll have to use __**Shadow passion **__on him, that's my only choice. Thos going to Troublesome, I just know it._ Then put the scroll in his vest pocket and jumped onto a building run across its roof. Then disappeared.

-Back to Hunamaru and Ino-

We stopped a movie Theater. I was about to ask her about choice of until I smelled popcorn. Then I saw a line for Romanic movie. But Then I saw no line for a horror film. _So see wants lunch and a movie. I think she's going a little fast. We just met ten minutes ago. I mean what about being………_ "Hey Hunamaru," She said

"Yeah…" I answered with a troubled voice

"So, you want to see a movie or do you want to go to the Ramon stand?" She pointed to a Ramon stand about half a block down the street.

"How about Ramon, I'm not into horror or romance."

"Oh, is that right?!"

"Yeah" I gave her a weird look "What did you want to see that movie?" leaning closer to her

"Shut up" She turned away from me. "Lets just get the Ramon and you can go." She stormed away to the stand.

_That was a little weird!_ I thought going to the Ramon stand.

We spent about one hour talking and eating. Ten Bowls filled me when she barely had two. I had to ask why.

"Why don't you eat alittle more, it won't kill 'a" I said asking for more tea.

"It's too early and I don't want to ruin my figure" said showing me her body….. Again. The Ramon guy gave us more tea.

"You Know……." I studied her for a second

"What" She chocked an eye brow.

"Lunch is one of the most important meals of the day."

"Your point is…."

"Point is not starving yourself. You need the nutrients to have energy for the day." _Idiot, _

_You sound like an after school special._

"……" She looked at her bowl. She was about say something when someone came in.

"Hey Ino, do you know this guy" I looked to see a boy in a chunin vest and with a ponytail. _Hey a pineapple head._

"Hey Shikamaru. What are you up to?" She asked him with a big smile.

_Shikamaru??? _"You where the Genin to become chunin in the exams a year ago wert you?" I asked looking at him with an intrigued eye.

"That's right."

"Also you have the amazing ability to annualize the battle field to out smart your opponent."

"Right again, what's your name?"

"Hunamaru," I said giving a big smile. Shikamaru just stood there for a moment, looked at me from head to toe and, then sat down.

"He came into my dad's flower shop this morning. He said the flowers reminded him of his sister."

"Where is your sister?" he asked

"She's died," I stared at my tea. Then I took a small sip. Silence filled the air. "It was a year ago,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have asked," Shikamaru said

"It's ok." I looked at the clock "its 1:30, I got to go" I led my money on the stand. I don't like having people pay for my food. But it was all my money I had left. It means no Hotel tonight. I paid for Ino's food too.

"I got to go too. See 'a Ino." Shika got up and followed me.

"Bye Shikamaru, I'll see 'a at the training grounds later!" She finished her tea and left in

the other direction.

Shikamaru and Me walked to a allay to talk. I stopped and lend against a wall. He sat on a box. "Let's not make this troublesome, ok." He said relaxing.

"I don't want it to be. How'd you know any way?"

"Your headband flipped out of your pocket back at the stand." He pointed to my jacket. "You didn't do a good job of hiding it." I pulled it out and put it on. My small banes covering the slashed out sound symbol a little bit. "Plus you where a little nerves around me and Ino,"

"Was it that easy to see? And I call myself a ninja." I rubbed the back of my head and tired to smile.

"So will you come quietly?" He asked his eyes blaring at me like I was about to run. It seemed he had the upper hand if I wanted to fight. I also shore I saw his shadow move a little too as well.

"Where we going? If I'm aloud to ask." I got off the wall and held my hand out for him. He looked at me with a questioning eye, but grabbed my hand anyway. I then pulled him up.

"I have to take you to see the Hokage." He turned and signaled me to follow. "I can't believe you wouldn't run. Well, at least you're not too troublesome to make me chase you."

"I could have," I walked beside him

"But you didn't and you where kind to not let Ino find out ever. Man, she would have gone on and on about how I didn't save her, or something troublesome like that."

"You think," we walked in till we made it to the Hokage's Office building.

"Shikamaru and Hunamaru Lady Tsunade has been auspicating you both." The guard opened the office door. We went in. Miss Tsunade was sitting at her desk and was reading something in her hand. "Lady Tsunade, Shikamaru and, the ex-sound ninja, Hunamaru are here to see you." She waved him away. I gave an angry look at the guard before he left. He gave one back. _I hate being reminded that I was once from sound._

Then two other ninja interred the room. I think they where Jonin. _Not taking chances with a sound ninja, that's under stand able, but two Jonin! What am I a guest or a prisoner? _Then Tsunade said "Hunamaru, I finally got your letter. It's sad to hear that your grandfather died. And that your home was burnt down. Where you the only survivor?"

"Yes," I lowered my head._ If only they knew the truth._ I gave a blow "Miss Tsunade…"

"Yes…" She put the paper she was reading away.

"My special massage is more of a request." I didn't get up from my blow.

"Go on….."

"I wish to gone the Leaf Village!!!" I lifted my head fast with a big smirk on my face. Everyone, even Shikamaru, where shocked by my words. Silence filled the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey readers, It's me again. I was able to finish this one early. Man my friends at home helped a lot on this one, so I hoped you enjoyed this one.

So, will Tsunade let Hunamaru stay or will he have to leave the Village?!? Find out in the next chapter.

P.S. sorry about the miss spelling on Kabuto I didn't chough that in tell now. SORRY!!!!


	3. Does He Get To Stay?

_**Chapter 3**_

I looked around and saw that Tsunade was thinking about what to do. She grabbed a key from her pocket, unlocked a dower, opened it, and pulled out a headband of the Hidden Leaf Village. She laded it on the desk. "So you want to join?" She gave me a look like I was stupid.

"Yes. And with all do respect I…"

"Oh Come on!" I was interrupted by one of the Jonin. "He could be just trying to earn your trust so he can help Orochimaru destroy the Village."

"I am aware of that, thank you very much!" she gave the Jonin a very angry look. "I'm trying to see if he really means what he says!"

"Sorry, forgive Hokage-sama" He bowed in respect to her and returned to standing in silence.

"Now, ware was I? Oh yes, so you want to join the Leaf Village. All I want to know is why?" She looked back at me.

I stood there thinking. _What am I going to say that would convince them? They're just going to kill me afterwards, so why should I try? It's got to be worth a shout._ I took a deep breath and relished "The real reason I came here is because I don't have a place to live, and I also don't want to go back to that god forsaken village and be put to Orochimaru's bidding." I looked at the Jonin that interrupted me "Plus a Karamu never goes back on his word and I promise that if I'm aloud to join that I would protect as many people as I could. I would even die trying if I had to!!!" I gave a relieved sigh. If that didn't convince them I don't know what will. The Jonin looked away from me and at Tsunade.

"Are you sure you want to be a member of this village?" she grabbed the headband on her desk and didn't take it off the table.

"Yes" I lowered my head. _She's not convinced, I knew it. _

"Ok" She said after a long pos. everyone again was stunned including me. Shikamaru yawned and sat in a near by chair to listen to everyone go on and on. Then Tsunade said

"But under one….." She was interrupted

"I'm sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama, but don't you need to talk to the elders first before making a big dissention like this?" Then the Jonin bowed in respect and got back in his place. This time it was the other Jonin that interrupted. _At least he apologized first, but what's with these interruptions?!? _"Please continue Hokage-sama." He finished saying.

"Like I said before, you are allowed to join unless you can prove it." She gave a creepy smile at me

"And what would I have to do?" I was creped out and intrigued.

"Pass the Chunin exam, of cruse!" then though the headband at me. I caught it. "Then that will give me time to talk with these noisy elders." She gave me a smile. Shikamaru was surprised by Lady Tsunade's distention. He still sat still and didn't move, it was like he didn't care what was going on. Then Tsunade liked at the Jonin and said "Go get Asuma. Tell him I have a replacement to take the place of Shikamaru." Shika fell out of his chair. He got fast so not to look like a fool. _Now that's being surprised. _

"Yes Hokage-sama" they both said at the same time and left the room. They didn't look at me. They just left. Weird that even with the interruptions they still gave respect to someone like me. _Weird _was all I could think of to sum that up.

I took off my sound headband, tied it to my grandfather's sword sheath, and put the Leaf headband on. She looked at weird when I tied the sound band to my grandfather's sword, but not because the band was on the sword it was because she knew the sword like she's seen it some where before. Then Shikamaru said something "So if there's anything else I need to do for you, or can I go home now?"

Then a knock came on the door. Tsunade had me open it. Then a girl with a fan on her back and four ponytails came into the room. The sand headband shined when she same in to the room. I could have sworn I've seen her from somewhere else, but where………

"Temari good to see you. You made it just in time." Tsunade gave her a smile and then looked at Shikamaru "Shikamaru will be your escort during your stay here." And gave Shika an evil look. I could have sworn I heard Shikamaru say _troublesome woman_ under his breath. _Man he likes to say troublesome a lot._

Then Temari grabbed Shikamaru and drugged him out of the room, but he left I whispered to him "Go luck, lover boy" He just gave an angry/lazy look at me. I looked at Tsunade who was watching Temari pull Shika though the hall before the door closed. I started to talk to her "Miss Tsunade, I have another massage for you too." She eased her gaze at me. "I must tell you the truth about my grandfather's death. It wasn't the house fire…., it was ….."

"You don't have to explain anything you don't want too kid. It's sad enough as it is, don't say it if it's too hard, ok"

Then a woman came into the room caring a pig in her arms. She didn't even notice me. "Tsunade, I have important news! It's about the sound ninja looking for food. He's been ….."

"(Cough, cough,)" Tsunade pointed to me standing right next to the woman with pig. She looked at me with a questioning look then saw both headbands and froze in place. I think she was starting to bug out.

_I'm starting to hate that look now. My sis did that all the time when I used weapons on my partners in training to further my skill. Man I miss her. She was so happy, not a care in the world. Just enjoyed the moments she had. And to think I mocked her for doing that sometimes. Man was I a stupid brother. _I brook the weirdness witch was aimed at me "Hi, your name most be Shi….. Shizune right?"

She calmed down a little bit "Yes it is"

Then I got up and started to pat the pig "and this must be Tonton" The pig gave me some oinks that it seemed to be happy that it was getting some attention.

"Hunamaru." Tsunade got my attention "I'm sorry but you'll have to find a place to stay. Try asking one of the ninja out there in the main hall if they'll take you in for the night. It seems there are no more hotels with rooms left, thanks to it being the month before the Chunin exam and all."

"How about I try Shikamaru's since…"

"No can do. He's taking care of Temari this time around, sorry kid."

"Oh" I tried to think of a place to stay for the night. Then it hit me "How about at the Yamanaka's?!?"

"I don't see a problem with that, but how do you know there name?" She looked at me with an intensive stare. It scared me

"I ran into a girl named Yamanaka Ino and thought since she already knows me a little that it would make it easier to make conversation with her dad. Witch if my guess is right he's a ninja too."

"correct." She thought it over "you can stay there, just make sure her dad is ok with it first. You got that."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now I'm going to need a current picture of you and an id." She pulled out a pin and paper

"For what?" I asked

"You want to be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village don't cha'?"

"Yes I do" I gave a bow of respect and handed her my id and a picture of me from my pack. _I can't believe it. I finally got in and I didn't have to fight anyone to do so. It's just that I have to pass the Chunin exams to do so. How hard could it be????????_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was hoping to get a good scene out of that but I don't think I did. Send me some comments if you find any thing wrong with it. Please I need comments. I need an idea for the lemon scene later on. It would really mean a lot to me.

So can Hunamaru handle the challenge of the Chunin Exams and spend the night at the Yamanaka's?!? We'll see……(evil laughter) _Man I love being evil!!!_

P.S. To the fans of Shikamaru and Temari supporters. I am not going to focus this on them and Hunamaru. They're just there because Hunamaru needs friends, he's been though a lot you know!!!


	4. The First Test

_**Chapter 4**_

The sun shined though the window, waking me from my nap. I rose to see that Ino was in the hall talking to her dad about something. I knew what it was about. He was probably mad that the Hokage had made me a guest of his household. I just ignored him. I don't want to be a burden. So I got out of bed.

I got dressed. Putting on my pants first, I then grabbed my kimono shirt from my bag. I didn't bother to tie it. Next was my sister's necklace, the small jewel shimmered from the light. The last but not least was the leaf headband. I put it on lifting my banes back so the symbol would show. I looked at my self in the mirror. The person I saw was a……. weakling.

There is no way that I should still be alive. I mean after all that's happened I couldn't forgive myself for Sina's death. She was only a year younger then me. I was to die first, NOT HER!

She told me not to blame myself, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't strong enough to save her. What kind of brother am I??... Then Ino walked in.

"Breakfast is read……y." She looked stunned by my clothing. I turned to give her a smile

"I'll be there in a minute." I grabbed my bag picking up my bed cloths.

"Ok." She left. I turned back to the mirror. I wonder……. _Why does she look like Sina?_ I shook away the feeling and headed down stares.

"Look at that, it's our newest leaf Ninja!" Ino's dad patted my back when I came to the table. I waited for him to sit before I bowed in respect.

"Thank you for having me spends the night. I hope I was not too much trouble for you," I sat down.

He gave me a questioning look "Nonsense, you were no trouble at all." He lifted his cup of tea to me for a toast.

"Thank you" I did the same and we sipped down our tea. Ino came in and sat at the table. The food was laid out around a very nice looking Ikebana. It had very beautiful paddles. The sticks and leaves having a particular shine. I guessed that Mr. Yamanaka made it since he owns the flower shop and all. I asked "Did you make it?" I pointed to it.

He looked at me then smiled "Nope…. Ino did. She's very talented at Ikebana." Then he looked at his daughter "Hey show him that trick you do."

She looked at him funny "Dad it's too early"

"Nonsense, it'll be fine" I got the feeling something bad was about to happen.

Then Ino grabbed my hands and told me to leave them out flat. She studied my hands. Looking at my small scars, burse knuckles, and unclipped bit nails. Then looked at me with a questioning look and looked back at my hands. She sat back in her chair. "His hands say he's a fighter of some type of special training. It also looks like he as no hygiene, witch means that his hands have did a lot sword smith type work." I was dumbfounded. She could tell I was a sword smith by just looking at my hands. Her dad just laughed. I couldn't tell if he was laughing at me, or at the notion. It made me just sit back and smile. _Man that was a cool trick. Flower arrangeing does have its benefits. _

I sat there for a few minutes thinking. Then I grabbed a peace of toast and left the table and went outside. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I'm not a morning person. My dreams still had a grip on me. I could still hear the screams of the fateful night. The way they had Sina tied like a dog and seals all over her. It was that day I made the vale to come to the Hidden Leaf Village and make them pay. Too bad I couldn't do it, had to stay in hiding, and then I ran like a scared puppy! Man I'm WEAK!

I didn't notice that Ino was right beside me. I turned to her "When's the Chunin Exam?"

She gave me a look "Why didn't you tell me you where a Shinobi from the sound village?!?" She said it in a very annoyed voice. I couldn't answer her. The words never came out. She turned around to go back inside. "It's in two weeks." She went back inside.

I could hear chairs moving. Probably her dad about to ask her about me. I don't care; it's none of my business. He's just careful to make sure I don't do any thing to his daughter_. But why am I making exceptions any way? It's none of my business. I got to go see that Asuma. Got to see who my new teacher will be._

I ran down the street. I was looking for about an hour. Then I realized that I don't know where he lives. Better go find lady Tsunade. She'll know, I hope……

-Two weeks later-

"Are you guys ready?" Asuma asked his students. Ino and Choji said yeah in a happy loud yell. I didn't join in because I was standing there thinking on how to review what to do.

_With the info I got from Shikamaru, The exam shouldn't have changed all that much. It should start with a written test with a trick question at the end, then a five day survival test in a contorted area, then a tournament. It's a good thing I like to read and listen. It's great having all the info. 'Remember Knowledge is power.' My grandfather would always say when I was not paying attention to him. It seems he was right. Another listen learned. _

Asuma lead us to the door of the exam room. He opened the door and we walked in. He left with a 'good luck', then shut the door. I turned to find a lot of people, _and I mean a lot of people, _where in this room. But the only people I knew where me, Ino, and Choji. But it seems they found some people they knew. They went over to them signaling me to follow. I did, but got the feeling that I was being watched.

I turned to see a female thunder ninja standing right be hind me. She put a kunai to my throat. It made a little cut on my neck. She pulled it away to lick the blood away. "You taste good." Then she got in my face and kissed my check. Then her two team mates gasped. _Looks likes they know something I don't. _Thenshe turned and walked back to them. I wiped the blood off my neck. Shacking away the weirdness I tried to listen to them. I closed my eyes to concentrate my chakra. I listened in…..

-"What where you thinking?!?" One said yelling at her. She ignored him putting the kunai, which cut me, in a case. He was about to hit her when the other guy grabbed his arm.

"Juba, com down. You know she likes to mark her prey." He let go. Juba lowered his head, and then he started to miss with some really weird looking gloves mumbling something. Then the other guy grabbed the case form her hands. "What have I told you, Kenya, about cutting people who are not our enemy's yet?" He lifted the case in the air.

She started to act like a little kid reaching for the case. "Give it!" she was trying to reach it. "It's mine" He gave it to Juba wail he held her back. Juba put it in his bag. She turned away from them and started swearing "I hate you Tamelo, I fucking hate you!!!" Tamelo just ignored her bad mouth.-

I opened my eyes and saw Ino and Choji staring at me questionly. I walked over to them. And they introduced me to Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. I didn't notice that I had lipstick on my face in tell Kiba told me. I took out a kunai to see if he was right and he was. It was the lipstick of the thunder girl. Kiba started laughing at me. Shino just watched a bug buzz around his head. Hinata talked to Ino.

Choji just smiled at me and gave a thumbs up to me. "Nice one Hunamaru." He then started on his bag of chips. I wiped the lipstick away in disgust. I then listened to Kiba laugh even harder. _This is gone' a be one long Exam. _I thought.

Then the doors from the other end of the room busted open. A guy wearing a headband covering the entire top of his head came out with a lot of Chunin beside him. "Listen up maggots, the first part of the Chunin exam will start shortly and I'm your Propter Ibiki Morino." He them looks around the room. "I'll explain the rules. Rule one, not fighting unless instructed to do so. Second, you will do as told with no question. GOT THAT!" Everyone paid more attention "Now come in side and we can start the first part of the exam."

We all did as we were told. Before we could start, He said that there was no cheating, and points would be taken away if caught. Then said that when one person had all the points gone they failed and so did the team as while. Two points a piece would be taken when caught. The tenth question would be given 15 minutes before the end of the test. The test time limit was two hours long. Also we were all separated and given a number as well. It's expected.

The two hours felt like days. All the questions where so hard I could barely understand them. _Damn, I couldn't help it. I have to cheat. Let's see._ I looked around to see three people who where writing fast and it seemed they knew the answers. But they where no where near me. I took another look around. To my surprise Ino had her head down. _I knew it, she can't take the pressure. I can't ever. This test is harder then I expected. I can't take it I have to wait for the tenth question……._

-Ino-

It seems that the test is too hard for Hunamaru. He's sitting there just looking at the paper with shocked eyes. It seems I'll have to transport to the nearest smartass. Let's see…………………….. Found you. I then did my jutsu and found myself at a fully answered paper. I studied the paper and memorized it. _Now to give the answers to Choji and Hunamaru. There going to love me for this……………_

-Back to Huna-

Before I could think I felt a hit to my head, and fell into my subconscious. I think I could see Ino in my head. How'd she get in here? Before my question was answered I felt her go away and I looked down at my paper. It was completely full with answers. There was also a small note on my paper.

_Thank me later _

_Love, _

_Ino_

"Ino. I can't believe I doubted you." I said to no one, but the guy beside looked at me weird. Then he looked at my paper. One of the Chunins yelled that him and his team where then failed and sent packing. I get it now. It's to see if you can gazer info. That's why all the ninja are here. That's the purpose of this test. Clover……………. So what's the tenth question for I wonder?

-Skip to the last 15 minutes-

"Pencils down!" Ibiki yelled to all of us. "It's time for the tenth question." He posed to view the room "Before I do; you most make a choice. If you chose to expect the question and you fail it your team will fail and they will never take the test again. So what are you going to do???"

_I was shocked. If I fail my new friends will never take this test ever again. But it's a trick question, so there's away around it but how??? _

Ibiki looked around the room and saw some people struggle with the question and saw some so confident they where waiting with intrigued ears. Then thought _I knew it. None of them don't know the meaning of this question. It's a lose-lose can't they see that? _He was about to fail them all when a few people raised there hands. Me, my friends, kiba, Shino, Hinata, the thunder Nins, and others where the ones with our hands up, but I was the first to speck.

"I can't understand the benefit to my team. If I fail they can never take the test again." I stood up "I question that to the point that this test is a piece of shit! My team, no my friends, should be aloud to take the exam again! I will sacrifice myself for them not sacrifice them for myself!!!!!" Then I pointed to him "And I've only know them for two weeks. I was raised to protect my loved ones and teammates, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!!!"

"Do you really think that?" he looked at me with a small glare

"Yes. And if I fail, I would want them to go on, not stop because I was not able to continue."

He looked around the room to see that the strugglers looking at my point of view. But still saw almost all the others where still listening. "Does any one else agree with him!?!" He asked

Surprisingly some people got up in agreement. The thunder Nins, Kiba's team, Ino, Choji, and a few other teams agreed. He asked us "So you speck for your team then, do you all?"

Then we said at the same time was "YES!!!!" Then he looked at his Chunin around the room and they all nodded there heads in agreement. "Then you all wouldn't mind waiting in the other room then if you all strongly agree." Then all of us where put in the other room. We waited a few minutes to know our fates. Couldn't help but think that I was wrong. Then Ino and Choji told me it was ok, I wasn't wrong for not wanting to sacrifice my team for the exam. It meant a lot to hear that from them.

A few minutes later Ibiki came into the room. He had a smile on his face. The doors where open and I could see the ninja leavening the test room pissed and there heads down. Then the doors closed. I looked at Ibiki, his smile was still there. Then said "I'm glad to announce that you all passed the first part of the Chunin exam!" All of as where stunted expect Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, and Choji.

I got up and stared yelling "What the Hell?!?!?!? What was the point of test if we where gone'a be passed?!?!" I knocked over my chair "I understand that you have to gazer info without being caught by the enemy, but what's the point of the tenth question?!?!?" I never lost eye contact.

"The point was to see if you where able to go the extra mile." He gave me a look of disapproval "it was to see if you think about your squads lives more then your own. To see that the info you get, if it would be correct or false, you would think of a way to benefit the team. Not just yours."

"Oh" I sat back down. _I'm sousing an idiot. I answered my own question back in the room. I feel like a dumb ass now. God I'm so stupid. _I looked back at Choji and Ino. Choji was munching on a bag of chips and Ino had a look like she just lost all respect for me. Everyone else had a look like the where mocking me. _That's it, now I'm mad!_

"The next test will start tomorrow at the forest of death. These maps will give the directions." Then pointed to some papers on a desk. "I'll be there to hand you off to your next proper." Long pos "And let be the first to say good luck on your test, you'll all need it!" Then he walked off out of the room.

_I got a bad feeling about this one. I mean a __**very **__bad feeling. I just hope it's not too easy, that only make it boring. My bad feelings don't usually come true, usually._

The first test is over. So it's back to the dreaded Forest of Death. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.

_**Wrong, if you have a weak Stomach don't read next chapter! It has Graphic blood senses that could cause you to go wild and bust a nut! So read at your own risk!!! THE BANDET HAS SPOOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	5. The second test: test of will

Chapter 5

Ok, OK! I know it's been forever since I've uploaded anything, but I've been stuck with doing too much work at school and at home. I used up two days of lab doing this, so you all better be happy! I hate that no one wants to leave reviews! Come on folks, even a little advice would be great. I don't even care if you bash my story. I just want to know how people think of it, damn it! Now that I got that out of my system I have work to do. Enjoy!

**_"Summoning Jutsu!"_** I slammed my hand on the tree branch. The summoning seal appeared, a cloud of smoke, and then my lord formed from the cloud. His body was much bigger then any humans, but he was only ten feet tall. His ears were long to the point ware they looked like little swords in an ear shape. His nose was just like any other bat you would find in a cave, but his most outstanding feature was his wings. If you looked hard enough you could see scars all over his wings. He could have the scars healed away, but he wanted his enemies to know he was a strong warrior. My lord took in a deep breath he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hunamaru, why have I been summoned?" His voice was a high but serious pitch. I looked down from the tree to see myopponent standing in his Iron Fist stance with his diamond-like claws shone in the sunlight. I pointed to him and said in a nice tone,

"I need help to defeat him."

My lord looks over to him, studies him, and then looks back at me. "Just him? I should consenter this an insult!"

"I'm sorry, but he's put me past my limit." I explained.

"My best servant pushed past his limit, interesting!!" My lord said, surprised. After a moment of thought he opens his wings and yells to my opponent,

"Great Job Human! You've impressed me by pushing my best servant around, so as a reward you get to fight me; Kuramoishi the Bat King!"

"Bring it!" Was all my opponent said. My lord, Kuramoishi, leapt into the air ready for an entertaining fight.

_I can't believe I had to summon Kuramoishi. I have no idea what Ino and Choji __are up to. I hope nothing bad happened to them! I can't take anymore! __Why was __I dumb enough to think that the Thunder-nins wouldn't be listening when __Shikamaru and I made that plan last night?!? Now Ino and Choji have to __fight __on there own and I won't be there to help them. DAMN IT! I hate having __to __leave my comrades to fend for themselves! It's not like I don't trust __there __abilities, it's just I don't want a repeat of what happened to my __family! __Plus, everything was going so well this morning_

-Earlier that day-

The doors to the forest gates opened and everyone raced in. All the teams,eight total, had there own door. The teams where mine, Kiba's, The Thunder, two Grass, one Waterfall, and two Mist; a nice variety of people, don't you think?

My team was on the far west gate, so there was some shade to cover our tracks. We raced in, and after a few hours of running and jumping in the trees, found a little clearing to camp. I wondered if anyone knew how to do Genjutsu that would cover up the clearing for the night, so I asked.

"Hey Choji, do you or Ino know a Genjutsu that would disguise this area?"

"I think Ino does." He answered opening a bag of chips.

"Give me a minute and I'll have it up." She said doing some hand signs. Then a dome of what looked like a watery shell formed all around us.

I looked around and thought about setting up traps. Its better to be safe then sorry, but I don't want to waste wire I may need. Then it hit me! We should do shifts, that way the other two can save energy. So who should go first? The best choice would be me since I can detect sound movements better then any normal ninja, but I better ask them. They are my friends. So I went and sat down next to Choji and Ino.

"I think we should do shifts to save energy. What about you guys?"

"Sounds good to me, Ino?" Choji asked happily enjoying his chips.

"Sure, but who goes first?"

"And what do we do if we get found?" Ino asked in a worried voice.

"I got that all covered." I said cheerfully. "I should take the first shifts and if I keep my deal to Shikamaru this plan we made should work flawlessly!" I pulled out a scroll.

"SAY WHAT!?!" Ino screamed. "What deal did you make with him!?!"

"Yea, what deal?" Choji asked who stopped eating his chips.

"Well, (Sigh) I promised him I would watch over Temari after this part of the exam is over."I held my head down in shame. _Why is it I always promise to do things just for small pieces of info? I hate myself._ They looked at me questioningly, then at each other, and then back at me. After a long moment of silence, they both started laughing.

"It's not that funny, Damn it!"

After Choji was done laughing he took a few breaths to clam down. Then he asked, "So what's the plan then?"

I waited for Ino to clam down, then I opened the scroll. It showed small drawings of us in a combat situation. I explained to them the meaning of the drawings.

"The best why to boast our abilities in battle is to have Choji and I distract the enemy team. Then you, Ino, would hide in a tree and we would discover which one of the enemy team members would have the scroll we need. Next unit A, that's Choji and me, would then trap the other two in a net and then unit B, that's you Ino, would take over the body of the 'holder' and throw the scroll to your position. Then trap that body in a similar net, go back to your body and then we all get our asses out of there! Any Questions?"

Suddenly, a kunai came flying right past my ear and into the tree right next to Ino. We all turned to see who threw the kunai and to my surprise it was the Thunder-Nins. Were they there the entire time!?! "Yea, I got one. Does the plan in vole a dumb fuck, a Fat ass and a Whore to live afterwards?!?" Juba said, making some hand signs. When he was done his gloves started to spark and he slammed his fists in to the ground. Blasts of lighting went charging at us and we jumped out of the way. Then the other two, Temelo and Kenya, threw Kunai at us. I made my hand sign for Beast Roar Cannon. My roar blast knocked the kunai back at them. At that same moment Temelo made an earth wall to protect them from the kunai.

Choji landed and yelled, "So what's plan B?!"

I landed on a tree branch. "One-on-one fights are the best I can think of!"

"Are you sure about that?" Ino asked landing next to Choji.

"I don't know what else to do." I yelled, attacking Temelo. Temelo and I disappeared past the Genjutsu barrier. Kenya tried to follow us, but Ino grabbed her hair and throw her into bushes. She went after her.

Now only Choji and Juba were left. They stared at each other with angry looks. Then Juba said to Choji "Looks like I'm stuck fighting the fat ass!"

Choji just got angry by that statement. "I'll show you who's the Fat ass, you DICK!" Choji Then did his hand signs for his Expansion Jutsu and became a big ball.

"Ha! The Fat a got even fatter!" Juba laughed and then he ran at Choji with his gloves sparking like crazy.

The Choji ball started to roll at Juba. Juba's fist connected with

Choji and then an explosion caused a dust cloud to form covering the entire clearing.

-Back to Hunamaru-

Temelo and I was trading blow after blow while jumping through the trees. Then we stopped. We jumped away to separate trees staring at each other. I was asking myself how they could have known about my plan with Shikamaru, but I couldn't think of anything. So I asked him. It's a long shot, but I needed to know.

"How did you guy's know about my strategy?" Without missing a beat he answered,

"Kenya was spying on you last night." He said in a clam voice.

"What!?!" I was surprised by his answer.

"I told her not to, but she can be a real handful sometimes." Then he bowed. "I'll take responsibility her actions if you would like."

I was a little shocked by his kindness. "That's ok, I'm good."

Then he went on to say, "But I can't deny that she does mark very skilled ninja. I'm so glad I get to fight you. She would just knock you over the head and take you back home for, how does she put it? 'Playtime'."

I was a little weirded out by that last commit. "And that's not the only reason is it?"

"Yes! I also want to know how well I would do if I fight a sound ninja!" He bowed again. "Excuse me, EX-sound ninja." Temelo said excitedly.

Then he pulled out a small book and a pen and started writing something down.

"How does this sound to you? I, Temelo of the Thunder, has the honor of fighting Hunamaru Karamu during the second part of the Chunnin exam."

"It sounds fine, but why'd you ask me?" I asked, wondering why he just suddenly did that.

"It's a journal for when I become a famous ninja. This thing could sell for millions, maybe more!" He sounded so happy telling me this.

I raised my eyebrow. _This guy is really weird, but at least he's not as bad as that Juba or Kenya._

He put the book and pen back in his pocket. "My next entree should be your defeat."

He gave me a very serious look that made me forget about my questions about his awkward kindness. He stood in a stance I studied when I was younger. It was the Iron Fist stance.

(Sorry to brother you readers but if you want to know about Iron Fist fighting just look up martial arts on the net and look for Iron Fist style. I don't feel like explaining the stance. I'm lazy, OK! Now back to the Story!)

_I better be nice and get ready for the fight. I hope he's good at Iron fist. This should be fun!_

I pulled my headband over my eyes and stood in my Blind Serpent stance. I then focused charka to my ears. "You know the hard part would be that you have to DEFEAT ME to write that down." I said.

"But that's the fun part!" He said jumping at me. I jumped out of the way in time to hear him break the branch I was standing on. I did my hand signs for my roar. I aimed at Temelo and fired. It hit with pinpoint precision. But I hit a substitute in stead.

"Damn, where is he?!?" My question was answered when I heard him come at me form behind. He swung his right fist at my head. I dodged and grabbed it. He swung another fist and I grabbed it just in time. I put both hands under my armpits and started spinning. "WINDMILL SERPANT!"

_It had hurt to catch his fist like that. It feel's like stone, but I have to win for Ino and Choji's sake. I hope I don't have to use my Secret Taijutsu for this fight. Grandpa would kill me if I even thought of using that, but what if I had to? Would it be right then? I don't know, but all I know is if I have to **I will!**_

****

What will happen? Will Hunamaru use that Taijutsu of his or will he try something else? And what will happen to Ino and Choji? Can they survive there fights with Juba and Kenya? Read and find out next time on SCREAM, BANSHEE SCREAM!


End file.
